Skylark's Sister
by IceViper
Summary: The fearsome skylark has a sister, but if you ask about the said sister, people would just stutter and freak out. When Tsuna heard this, he was confused. Why, Cheska was never scary and was the complete and utter opposite of his Cloud Guardian.


Summary:  
The fearsome skylark has a sister, but if you ask about the said sister, people would just stutter and freak out. When Tsuna heard this, he was confused. Why, Cheska was never scary and was the complete and utter opposite of his Cloud Guardian.

* * *

"Hi- Hibari-san! We were not crowding, I swear!" A random Nami High student screamed as he tried to escape with his friends. Tsuna looked at this amused, even after three years, his Cloud guardian really did not change.

"What are you smiling about, omnivore." Kyouya said as he neared Tsuna.

The latter just smiled, "It's not against the rules to smile, Kyouya."

"Tch." Kyouya grunted.

"Ah, why did you punish them? It's not like you to bite people to death without a reason."

"They were crowding."

"That is not an excuse, Kyouya. Tell me."

"Fine. They were insulting Cheska."

Cheska. Hibari Cheska, Hibari Kyouya's younger sister and a Nami Middle student. The epitome of kindness and motherliness. Just don't point out her clumsiness, she is just as prideful as her older brother... and never ever mention the height. You'll get killed if you insult her height.

"Ah, that was mean. Insulting your little sister." Tsuna mused, lost in his world. He broke out of it though when he heard the bell ring.

"I need to go back to my class and hopefully meet Hayato and Takeshi on my way there. Bye!" Tsuna called out as he ran towards his classroom.

* * *

"Jyuudaime!" Hayato called to Tsuna, never did he break his habit of calling Tsuna, 'Jyuudaime' or 'Decimo.'

"Hi, Tsuna!" Takeshi greeted Tsuna as they all entered their classroom.

"Hey, Takeshi, Hayato. How was your date?" Tsuna asked, snickering while Hayato was growing redder and redder.

"Jyuudaime, that was not a date! I will never date this Baseball idiot!" Takeshi's smirk widened when Hayato was denying them dating.

"By the way, I heard some girls talking about Cheska. They were calling her 'the second coming of Hibari.'" Takeshi commented, Tsuna sighed.

"I wonder what made them spread rumors about Kyouya's younger sister."

"Class, go back to your seats. Our topic for today is-" Their Physics teacher entered the room. Students groaned as they went back to their seats.

* * *

"I will bite you to death!"

That was the first thing that Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi heard when they were about to leave Nami High.

"Stop! Kyo-nii!" Cheska screamed. "Ahahaha, they did not mean it."

Kyouya glared at her. "I was sure that they do."

"Haha, leave them. I'll be the one to handle them."

* * *

-Random Male Student P.O.V.-

I opened my eyes. I was not greeted by a tonfa but the face of Hibari Kyouya.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I heard a feminine voice ask. I must be hallucinating, last time I checked Hibari Kyouya was a male.

I stood up. Huh, that's weird. When was the Disciplinary Chairman smaller than me?

"Am I dreaming? Last time, I know that Hibari towered over me for at least an inch." I said before my mind registered it. I looked at Hibari, _his _face scrunched up in disappointment and anger.

O- OUCH! That hurt. Was that heels? Oh my god, it's digging in my foot.

Kick to the balls. Fuck.

Well... after a few minutes of rolling on the floor because of pain, I opened my eyes. Well. That look- alike Hibari is beautiful, I must say. Her silky black hair that reaches to her waist and steel-like gray eyes, even though she's somewhat small. Her height is like of Sawada.

Even though he's _-SHE- _beautiful, I can't help but cringe every time I hear the word 'Hibari.'

* * *

Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi and Kyouya was watching this in amusement -and flinched when the student was kicked on that spot, that is a man's pride after all- and Kyouya was nodding, approving what ever his little sister was doing.

"Ah. So that was why she's called 'the second coming of Hibari.'" Tsuna offhandedly commented.

**END.**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the OOCness and I tried hard to not make Cheska (OC) a Mary- Sue. Did I do a good job?

Okay. This is somewhat not good enough for me but I'll still post this for the sake of telling people I'm still alive. Haha.

Do you guys like it? Love it? Hate it?

Exam week is over! Yes, I can now start on Chapter 5 on Low Profile Life Gone. :D

Bye~bi :)


End file.
